1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices for fuel nozzle handle levers and in particular to a removable retainer device for an activating lever on a fuel pump nozzle handle having a static electricity detection element and warning signal to prevent fires or explosions of combustible fumes by warning a user not to touch the fuel pump handle, thereby preventing static electricity sparks caused by contact of the users hand with the fuel pump nozzle handle.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is convenient and often necessary for a user at a fuel pump to activate a device for holding the fuel nozzle handle lever in the on position while a user attends to other matters on or around the vehicle or at the location of the fuel pump or the user finds it necessary to get back into the vehicle due to harsh weather conditions.
There are a number of cases each year in which fuel fires or explosions result from fuel fumes ignition started by static electricity sparks caused by contact of a users hand with the fuel pump nozzle handle. This is usually caused by a user entering the vehicle during fueling and then sliding out of the seat of the vehicle producing static electricity potential in the body of the user. If the user generates a spark when attempting to grasp the fuel pump nozzle handle it may ignite fuel fumes. The static electricity potential in the body of the user can be eliminated by the user contacting the roof of the vehicle upon exiting the vehicle, but most people are not aware of the static electricity potential.
Some states have made laws against lever holding devices built into the fuel nozzle handles, but this is not convenient for the user desiring to have the fuel pumped automatically.
Many attempts have been made to eliminate the fumes using various devices or configurations of the fuel pump nozzle.
The prior art fails to provide a safe means for a user to pump gas automatically while eliminating the possibility of a fire or explosion due to ignition of fuel fumes by static electricity.
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,418,988 ; 6,095,173; D357,399 ; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,629; 4,175,595; 4,200,128; 5,199,474; 4,201,253; 4,200,943; 4,210,181; 4,216,807; 4,236,552; 4,275,776; 4,278,116; 4,287,736; 4,334,560; 4,337,917; 4,408,791; 4,544,007; 4,644,984; 4,683,923; 4,690,182; 4,712,766; 4,722,375; 4,802,516; 4,811,765; 4,874,151; 5,040,769; 5,077,850; 5,118,074; 5,199,474; 5,217,054; 5,240,226; 5,517,732; 5,595,367; 5,752,554; 6,070,625; 6,227,266; 6,279,621; 6,830,086; 6,832,636; 7,040,361; and D570,198 .
What is needed is a removable retainer device for maintaining the fuel pump nozzle activating lever in the fuel pumping position, the device having a static electricity detection element and warning signals to warn a user having static electricity potential not to touch the fuel pump handle to prevent fuel fires or explosions from combustible vapor ignition started by static electricity sparks caused by contact of a users hand with the fuel pump nozzle handle.